


Harry Potter and the Master of Death

by ajazminisaflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Child Tom Riddle, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulation, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Possessive Behavior, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Slow Burn, Teenage Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travelling Harry, Torture, Virgin Harry Potter, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajazminisaflower/pseuds/ajazminisaflower
Summary: It began with a dream, it countinued with a search and it ended with Harry in 1927. Now Harry finds that the future of the world is once again dependant on him and the consequences of failure are too horrible to imagine.OR another time travel fic in which Harry goes to the past with Tom Riddle and tries to change things....





	

It began with a dream. 

Harry stood in darkness. His first instinct was to pull out his wand and whisper, "Lumos" 

Immediately the scene in front of him shifted from darkness to fog and there was a sudden smell of rain and grass engulfing his senses. He walked carefully through the field, unable to see farther than a foot ahea of him. As he was considering another spell the fog cleared and headstones came into view. Harry gripped his wand so tight his fingers hurt. 

He was in Little Hangleton.

And he was not alone.

"Harry"

He swirled around to face the voice he wished he would never have to hear again. Lord Voldemort was just as he last remembered him, with eyes red as blood and skin white as bone.

"Tom," replied Harry.

There was a flash of fury in Voldemort's eyes but it left as quickly as it came. A sinister smile spread across his snake-like features.

"Perhaps you thought you had seen the last of me, Harry? 

"I had hoped," Harry agreed easily. 

Suddenly, Harry found himself slammed against what he assumed was a very large headstone. His wand was no longer in his hand and red eyes were all he could see.

"You have not seen the last of me Harry," hissed Voldemort. 

Harry struggled to get away but Voldemort's icy grip was painfully strong. "You are dead Tom! Nothing can ever bring you back! "

Voldemort laughed and it was something Harry desperately wanted to stop. As sudden as the cold laugh began it stopped and red eyes were again fixed on him.

"You missed one Harry," whispered Voldemort. 

Harry felt cold begin to form in the pit of his stomach. "No"

Voldemort's smile grew. "Yes"

Harry pushed away as hard as he could and stumbled into the ground. "NO! "

A high pitched cackle filled the air.

"No, no, no, no!"

Voldemort towered over him. "Did you really think you would be my downfall?"

Harry shook his head, refusing to believe, and climbed up to his feet. "I know you're gone Riddle! I know all of them are destroyed!"

Sharp nails clawed at his collar and pulled him up, almost completely off his feet. "No Harry, I made another after our brief meeting in the Department of Mysteries."

Horror must have been evident in his features because Voldemort let out another terrifying laugh. "You cannot find this one Harry!"

Voldemort pushed him away and he fell painfully on his back. Then Voldemort began to hiss at Harry much like a snake would but in a slower, entrancing sort of way. 

Voldemort laughed at whatever it was he saw in Harry's face. "You are no longer able to speak Parseltongue. You cannot find the last Horcrux. When my daughter becomes of age she will find me and I will rise again!"

Taking advantage of Harry's moment of shock, Voldemort ground his foot against Harry's chest, effectively pinning him down and knocking the wind out of him. Harry struggled to get away from under the painful pressure on his chest but it seemed to be in vain.

"Listen to me carefully Harry," Voldemort whispered, "When I return the first thing I will do is kill every single being you love until there is no one left but you. You will beg for death Harry and I will not oblige. I will lock you away with the Dementors and watch you and your mind whither away. When you have become nothing but a pathetic reflection of who you used to be, then and only then, will I remove you of your burden."

Harry couldn't breathe.

There was nothing but red, cold laughter and pain. 

Harry awoke with a start. 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading, more chapters soon to follow. Heads up: tags, parings, and warnings may be added in future chapters.


End file.
